


mr and mr claus

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, matching outfits, theyre boyfriends!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: “What?” Andy asks innocently, as if Darryl can’t see the monstrosities in his hands.“We are not wearing matching Christmas cardigans, Andy."Darryl can’t believe he even has to say that, that he has to tell his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be caught dead in the frankly overwhelming amount of red that he’s holding.or; andy tries to convince darryl to wear a cutesy christmas outfit





	mr and mr claus

**Author's Note:**

> i clearly have no idea how to title something rip me ig kjdhfkjsd

“No.” 

 

It’s the first thing out of Darryl’s mouth when he sees what Andy’s holding in his hands, a big, goofy, almost pleading grin on his face.

 

“What?” Andy asks innocently, as if Darryl can’t see the monstrosities in his hands.

 

“We are not wearing matching Christmas cardigans, Andy.”

 

Darryl can’t believe he even has to say that, that he has to tell his boyfriend that he wouldn’t be caught dead in the frankly overwhelming amount of red that he’s holding.

 

“Why not?” Andy’s still trying to be upbeat and jokey but his grin’s wavering and Darryl thinks there might be a bit of desperation in his eye.

 

“Because they’re matching Christmas cardigans.” 

 

“Darryl,”

 

“They have mistletoe embroidery on them! I think they say ‘Mr Claus’ on the back!”

 

“Just listen, Jada loves them.” 

 

“Oh, does she?”

 

“Yep! She helped pick them out.”

 

Darryl doesn’t really doubt that but he thinks that Jada was probably pulling Andy’s legs just a little bit, he chuckles at that.

 

“Gwyn will not let me live this down, Dy, I really can’t.”

 

“Come on!” Andy exclaims, smile fading completely, a petulant pout replacing it, “Please, Darryl. Kelly and Erin are going to be Mrs and Mrs Claus and if we don’t wear this then we’re basically  _ handing  _ them the cutest couple in the office award!”

 

“First of all,” Darryl starts, he takes the sweaters from Andy and places them on the bed, “I think Pam and Jim have ‘cutest couple’ in the bag.” Andy’s frown deepens and he groans, Darryl fights the urge to grin, instead, smiling just a little, he takes his boyfriend’s hands and continues, “And second; we don’t need to prove ourselves to Kel or Erin or anybody else, baby, they know we’re cute as hell, and even if they didn’t we’d still be more functional and sweet than most of them combined.”

 

Andy smiles at that and, almost wistfully, mutters, “Yeah.”

 

“We good?” He asks, pulling the shorter man to him and wrapping his arms round him.

  
Nodding into his shoulder, Andy is quiet for a moment and Darryl just waits, “Do you really think Jim and Pam are cuter than us  _ and  _ Kelly and Erin?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, its been a fortnight since christmas. no, i dont care.
> 
> anyways the office really needed me to storm in there and yell "gay rights!!" so i did :)))
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <333333333


End file.
